


The Honest Truth

by kayywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jack Kline x Female! Reader, Mention of surgery and blood/bodily fluids, Sibling teasing, Winchester Sister Reader, Winchester!Reader - Freeform, wisdom teeth surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayywinchester/pseuds/kayywinchester
Summary: The reader gets her wisdom teeth pulled. When she gets home, her brothers quickly learn that the cocktail of anesthesia and pain medication make it easy to get answers from you. However, the group gets a little more information then they bargained for.
Relationships: Jack Kline/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	The Honest Truth

Your brothers hovered over you, their stupid grins wider than you ever remember seeing them. The room was spinning, and… Sam had something in his teeth. You giggled and pointed, but the words didn’t quite come out as planned.

“Ha! Teethies!” you chuckled, leaning a little to the side. Damn anesthesia. Luckily someone had propped you up with pillows on each side, keeping you from falling face-first to the ground.

Dean nearly lost it as he beamed down at you. “Yes, sis. Sam has teeth—” He could barely keep from laughing. “And you’re missing a few now.”

Your eyes widened. “I’m missing my teeth?!” you shrieked through the rolled gauze that crowded your cheeks. Your hands flew to your face, instantly making contact with the ice pack that was tied around your head. You winced.

“No, Y/N. You had your wisdom teeth removed. They needed to come out,” Castiel reiterated. Where the hell did he come from?

“Dean squatted down in front of you and smiled. “Y/N, how do you feel right now?” he inquired without a hint on concern on his face.

“Uh, I feel fine,” you muttered, drooling a little onto your chin. Sam quickly wiped your chin with a paper towel.

“Any pain?”

You tried to shake your head, but everything began to spin. “Nope!”

“Good. I wouldn’t want my little sister hurting.” He was chuckling a little. You giggled with him, not quite sure what was so funny. But, just hearing his laugh made you laugh.

“I have a question, Y/N. Which one of us do you want to help take care of you until you feel better?” Dean interrogated with that usual grin. You looked between Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack, who stood behind everyone with a concerned gaze.

“Uh, Sam.” You answered bluntly. Dean scoffed and stood back up.

“Hey! I’m a great nurse!” he teased you. You shook your head a little.

“Sam’s nicer. He teases less,” you answered honestly. “He isn’t an asshole.” Everyone but you and Jack laughed.

“Hey! Be nice, Y/N,” Dean joked, rubbing your shoulder. “I’m not that bad.” He glanced over at Cas, then Sam. “But, I have to know, who stole my candy out of my desk drawer?” He smiled down at you.

You leaned back a little, then giggled. “I forgot about that!” you exclaimed in a muffled tone. You grinned. “That was me.”

Dean rolled your eyes and sighed. “I should have known.” Then, he leaned a little further in. “But what about the pie I bought last week? I put it in the fridge, but it was half gone the next morning.” He turned to Sam. “And Sam won’t eat lemon meringue.”

You furrowed your brow. “Yes, he does!” You sucked in a breath, exposing your blood-tinged gauze. “He shared with me.”

Dean’s eyes widened as he spun towards Sam. “You little fucking liar,” he snarled, shoving Sam’s shoulder. Sam swatted him.

“Dude, she’s drugged. She could be lying.” Dean shook his head, laughing.

“Oh, no. I remember when you got your wisdom teeth pulled. It was like you took a truth potion.” Dean smirked, then turned back to you.

“Alright, then.” Sam huffed, deciding to play along. “Did you steal my headphones? The good ones?” He folded his arms over his chest. “They’ve been missing for a few weeks now, and Dean has his own.”

You shook your head but couldn’t hold in the giggle. “Noooo,” you groaned. Sam just rolled his eyes.

“Yeeeees,” he countered. “I know you have them. I spotted them on your desk a few days ago.” His gaze narrowed.

“Fiiine, yes,” you confessed finally. One of your hands reached up, pressing the ice pack a little firmer against your skin.

Dean turned to Sam again and chuckled again. Sam smirked at his brother and nodded. “How about we have Cas be your nurse for the night?” Dean continued. “I’m sure you’d love to have Cas stare at you all night awkwardly from the corner of the room,” Dean teased, shooting Cas a smile. Cas didn’t return the gesture, not even offering a chuckle.

You frowned. “No, that’s creepy!” you grunted. “Sorry, love you Cas.” You nudged the irritated angel, who offered a half-smile. He was no fun.

Sam huffed a laugh. “What about Jack? Then he can stare at you all night.” You glanced over at the young half-angel, forcing your heart to race. Hmm, that wasn’t a bad idea.

“He’d see me naked when I change!” You drooled a little again, which Cas eventually wiped off your chin when Sam neglected to do so.

Dean’s eyebrow wiggled. “You don’t want Jack to see you naked?” he interrogated playfully, shooting Jack a quick glance. He looked away, his cheeks flushed.

You grinned as much as you could. “I wouldn’t mind. He’s the hot angel. Sorry, Cas.” Castiel’s eyes widened a little, but Jack’s eyes were like saucers. “Mmmm.”

You groaned a little as your jaw began to ache again. But, your brothers didn’t notice. They were too busy howling with laughter.

“Is that why you always want to be right next to him in the car? You wanna feel him against you—”

“That’s enough, Dean. She doesn’t know what she’s saying,” Cas commanded, taking a step towards you. His arm slipped under your armpit and lifted you onto your feet. “She doesn’t know what’s going on. She’s still feeling the effects of the anesthesia.”

“Oh, c’mon Cas! She knows it’s a joke! Were her brothers!” Dean argued, reaching for your other arm.

Jack blocked Dean’s reach, shooting him a dark scowl. “Leave her alone! She just had surgery. She needs to rest, not answer stupid questions!” Dean took a step back, his eyes locked on Jack. But, Jack stood his ground for another few moments, allowing Cas to pull you from the scene.

Sam sighed. “He’s right, Dean. She’s high as a kite on those pain meds.”

Dean huffed. “Fine, party pooper.” Then, your older brother turned away, rolling his eyes.

**

A few days later, you finally felt a lot better. You were able to eat normally again, and you weren’t in any more pain. And, best of all, your mind was clear.

Everyone other than Cas had left you alone for the last few days, giving you the silence you needed to rest. Sam occasionally texted you from his room to ask if you needed anything. But, other than that, they gave you space.

But today, you were ready to venture out into the rest of the bunker.

Your stomach growled reminding you that you were fucking starving. So, you headed for the kitchen in search of lunch.

The moment you crossed the threshold, you stopped dead in your tracks. Jack stood at the counter, leaning over something that he was dishing onto a plate.

Jack turned when he heard your footsteps, greeting you with a smile.

“Hi, Y/N.” He turned, revealing his plate with two slices of pizza. He glanced down at the plate, then back at you. “Would you like a slice of pizza? Dean ordered it yesterday, and there is a lot left over.” You smiled.

“Sure, Jack. Thanks.” You watched him slide his plate onto the counter.

“How are you feeling?” he inquired, grabbing another plate.

“Back to normal, thank goodness. I never knew that having a few teeth pulled was such an ordeal.” You accepted the plate of steaming pizza from Jack, nodding in thanks.

“Glad to hear.” He grabbed his plate and headed for the small kitchen table. “That medication really affected you.” You frowned as you took the seat across from him.

“Uh, yeah. I guess it did. I don’t really remember a whole lot.” You stared down at your pizza. “I don’t really like that stuff.”

Jack took a bite, then wiped his face. “You were… really honest about a lot of things. Your brothers, mostly Dean, asked you a lot of questions.”

“What type of questions?” you snapped, suddenly not hungry. Sam and Dean were always pranking you, and always wanted to find ways to humiliate you.

Jack’s cheeks reddened a little. “Well, they asked if you stole Sam’s headphones, and who ate Dean’s candy stash.” You giggled. Of freaking course they did.

“Well, that would explain where the headphones went.” You sighed, then finally took a bite of your pizza. “What else did they ask? What my laptop password was?”

Jack remained quiet for a moment, then sighed. “They asked you who you wanted to take care of you while you recovered. At first, you said Sam because Dean is an ‘asshole’. But, Dean teased you some more and, well, you said some things about me.” Your heart nearly leapt from your chest.

“What did I say?” you deadpanned. Jack placed his pizza crust onto his plate and swallowed thickly.

“You said that you wouldn’t mind me being your nurse and seeing you naked. And, you said I was the hotter angel.” His face was bright red at this point, and he was avoiding eye contact. You were almost certain that you were going to throw up the three bites of pizza you had taken. But, after a deep breath, you calmed yourself.

“I said that, huh? Wow. It’s amazing what we say when something is altering our minds.” You stared down at your chilling pizza, unable to move. Jack was smart enough to know that you were trying to make an excuse. He knew you meant everything you said on those meds. Plus, you were still coming down from anesthesia. That combo was like Professor Snape’s truth serum.

“Yeah, it sounded like you were telling the truth about everything else.” Okay, there was no getting out of this.

“I-I was, Jack. The honest truth. I don’t think I could have lied if I tried.” You lifted your head and met his gaze.

“You think I’m hot?” Jack asked. His voice was almost painfully innocent.

You smiled. “Among other things.”

“Like what?” Jack asked with a mouthful of pizza. He seemed interested, but abnormally nonchalant about the whole thing.

“Well, you’re kind and smart. Oh, and very supportive. I always feel like you have my back no matter what I’m trying to do.”

“I do.” Jack smiled up at you, a small amount of sauce plaguing his lip.

Your fingers toyed with the edge of your plate. “I know Jack. And that’s what I love about you.”

“I love you too, Y/N.” Your eyes widened painfully fast.

“W-What?”

Jack finished his last bite, then wiped his face. “I feel the same way you tdo. At least, the way I think you feel. You have romantic feelings for me, don’t you?” His striking blue eyes locked on yours. You felt oddly calm now, almost relieved.

“Yeah, Jack. I do.” His rosy lips curled into an amiable smile. You mimicked the gesture, reaching out your hand. He took it happily.

“It’s really nice to hear that from you when you’re not so… inebriated,” Jack confessed. You giggled, squeezing his hand.

“And it’s the honest truth,” you reassured him.

The two of you stayed like that for a while, completely silent. You didn’t care what the next move was, or if anyone walked in. You just held Jack’s hand in yours, grateful for the honesty that pain medication forced out of you.


End file.
